Candy Shoals
Candy Shoals is a location near the Candy Cane Caves that Cap'n Buck has visited in 2009 and in 2010, accompanied with a note in a bottle. The review is re-used, meaning he didn't actually visit the location twice, but sold the wares twice. The place was visited by Buck in the Official Annual 2014, where he took a selfie with Gail Whale that was photobombed by Dr. Strangeglove, Pirate Flag, and I.G.G.Y.. A Sticky Sweet Message In A Bottle April 8, 2010 Hellooooo! I was at The Port this morning searching for my missing eyeballs. Ha! And to think, Tyra told me the jet-powered eyeball detector I bought would never come in handy. I found a few eyeballs buried in the sand, and I also found THIS. A message in a bottle! "AAARGH!!! 'Tis sticky an' sweet here! I gotta run, Thars Gum stuck in me fur...-Buck" '' SWEET! I'm glad he sent us a note, but I wish he'd told us when he's coming back to Monstro City. He's SO unpredictable! Cap'n Buck Returns From Candy Shoals April 14, 2010 Cap'n Buck is BACK! And he looks a little WHACK! He's a bit... Sticky! I snapped a photo of him so you can see what I mean. I found him up there and it was raining candy wrappers. I yelled up at him, '''RS: HELLLLOOOOOOOOO Cap'n Buck! Looks like you're munchin' on some sweets! Where have you been?' CB: Yes, I been eatin' lots o' sweets. I came from Candy Shoals which be way far away nom nom. RS: Candy Shoals, wow! What was your favorite thing about it? CB: Aye, th' marshmallow waterfall an' th' Grape Gloop Geyser fer sure! I stayed thar fer 2 tides eatin' nothin' but SUGAR an' now I canna be seein' straight! RS: We're all DYING to know... What did you bring back?!? CB: I canna tell ye everythin', but I will tell ye this. Thar be Marshmallow Pillows, a Lollipop Lady, an' a Cookie Stacker! RS: Amazing! I think my new office could definitely use a Marshmallow Pillow so I can nap... I mean, be more comfy at work! CB: Gotta go man th' ship... Come an' buy me booty before I set sail again! RS: Thanks Cap'n Buck! We all know Cap'n Buck doesn't listen to anybody... but if you could ask him to go ANYWHERE, and bring back ANY kind of treasure, where would he go and what would be bring back? Wares Candy Coral.png|Candy Coral|link=Candy Coral Candy Standy.png|Candy Standy|link=Candy Standy Candy Coathanger.png|Candy Coathanger|link=Candy Coathanger Toffee Crunch Couch.png|Toffee Crunch Couch|link=Toffee Crunch Couch Jamtastic Crunchee.png|Jamtastic Crunchee|link=Jamtastic Crunchee Cookie Stacker.png|Cookie Stacker|link=Cookie Stacker Marshmallow Pillow.png|Marshmallow Pillow|link=Marshmallow Pillow Lollipop Lady.png|Lollipop Lady|link=Lollipop Lady Candy Shoals Treasure.png|Candy Shoals Treasure|link=Candy Shoals Treasure Trivia *The June 12, 2009 version differs from 2010 in **Title: Captain's Crew Captures Candy **Roary's intro lines: "Last time he came back from Bubble Bath Bay clean as a whistle, but this time he's a bit... Sticky!" *This visit of Candy Shoals was the only location to get additional artwork; the photo of Buck above. Category:Buck's Adventures Category:Locations